The Winx Club: Novia's Galaxy ep6
by Hybrid Demon of Dreams
Summary: They're not aliens. They're not astronauts. And they're not from our world. They are... "Fairies"! {Episode 6: Brunknox is Kidnapped}
1. Chapter 1 Brunknox Is Kidnapped

(previously on the Winx Club: Novia's Galaxy; spring break has came and the Winx went with Aaron to his home planet, Earth to visit his family. During the trip, the Black Trix followed them and tries to ruin their spring break trip by summoning the horrible chimera to do their bidding. But the Winx defeated their monster and now heading back to Vantaillas.)

It was a fine day in the planet Vantaillas, and in Detrella academy, the Winx were having their lunch break before their next class.

"Oh yes! Just how I like it." said Zieque as he eats a mouthful of orbit meat balls. "Extra saucy."

Janus turns to Leela for her help.

"Hey, Leela. If you have the time, do you think you can help me out with me history homework?" Janus asked.

"Why sure. Of course I can help you." said Leela as she looks through Janus' assignment. "Let's see what you have there."

Novia received a text message from Rondos who she hasn't seen since spring break. She felt her heart melt as she read his message. Brunknox and Hictor both looked over Novia's shoulder, wondering who text her.

"Novia, what is that?" Brunknox asked with a questioning look on his face.

Novia snapped out of it and hides her phone.

"Oh, its nothing." says Novia, blushing.

"Brunknox playfully snatched her phone from her hands and read Rondos' message.

"This is nothing? To me, it looks like a love message." joked Brunknox as he looks back at Novia.

Novia turns away in embarrassment.

"Brunknox, please give it back." said Novia as she takes her phone back. "You're embarrassing me."

"It what he does." said Beautrice, smiling. "He embarrasses people through his charms and he is not afraid to do it."

Zieque pops up in front of Beautrice rudely.

"The big guy has charms?" scoffs Zieque in a rude tone of voice. "Yeah right! I can win over a lot of hot chicks faster than you can blink."

Beautrice rolls her eyes, annoyed with Zieque's cocky behavior.

"I doubt it, player!" Beautrice snapped.

"And what makes you the king of all pretty boys?!" said Sherris, raising her tone of voice.

"Yeah! This, I gotta hear." said Hictor, taking Sherris' side for it.

"Me too." said Brunknox, putting his hand on the table with a funny smirk.

Zieque began to show off like he always does.

"I got the best features of a pretty boy." he bragged. "I got the hair, a nice smile, a strong slim body and beautiful eyes. I know every girl in the magical galaxy can't ignore my charms."

"Yeah, except girls don't go for a guy who plays too much video games and talks way too much!" said Janus as she uses a spell to zap a apple into Zieque's mouth.

"Haha! Very funny, Janus." Zieque mummered through the apple in his mouth.

Everybody laughed along with Janus.

"Nice one, Janus." Kartanna laughed.

Just as the bell rang, it is time for class. The Winx fairies gathered their book-bags and they all get up form the table.

"Well, I'm off for math foundations." said Hictor as he walks to his class. "I'll see you all later."

"Yeah, OK. See ya!" said Novia as she heads to class with Beautrice and Kartanna.

As everybody went to class, Brunknox is heading upstair to his next class. But then, he stumbles upon a letter on his locker. He wondered who left it there for him.

"That's strange. Who left me this letter?" Brunknox wondered.

He took the letter, and headed to class. As the muscle fairy walked away, a figure lingered out of the shadows and is watching him. It was Jarz, and he is spying on Brunknox for his brother, Cyclonus.

"Good! That's one fish in the water." says Jarz. "The rest is yet to come. I gotta inform my bro, Cyclonus."

He uses his dark telepathic mind-link in order to communicate with his brother.

"Hey, Cyclonus." said Jarz.

"Go ahead, little brother. I hear you loud and clear." replied Cyclonus.

"The big muscle fairy of the crew took the bait." Jarz reported with a wicked smile on his face.

Cyclonus became very pleased with the plan.

"Oh goody." said Cyclonus. "Now all we have to do is wait. As soon as he comes right into our trap, the real fun begins."

As the two evil wizards laughed, it looks like the Winx might be in grave danger yet. Starting with Brunknox.

 **{end of chapter 1}**


	2. Chapter 2 Brunknox Is Kidnapped

**{chapter 2}**

As the days go by, Brunknox keeps getting the same letters put into his locker every time he come to it. And it's starting to make him wonder who it is that keeps sending him mysterious messages. Yet, it the Winx fairies to suspicion. By the time night fell, the Winx were in their dorm rooms. Hanging out, and just doing what they usually do.

"You should've seen the look on Zieque's face when I zapped pants into tights." joked Beautrice, teasing Zieque.

Kartanna was impressed.

"Oh! That's my girl!" Kartanna shouted, hot fiving Beautrice.

"I am so gonna get you for this!" Zieque frowned, unamused.

"This is why I never get involved." said Hictor, shaking his head.

Novia turn to Brunkonx who keep staring at the letters. She walk to him, to see if he okay.

"Brunknox, are you okay?" she asked.

Brunknox turned to look at Novia.

"Oh! Yeah, I'm okay." said Brunknox, scratching him neck. "I'm just trying to figure out who keeps sending me those letters."

Novia sat down on the bed beside him. She took a look at the letters.

"Maybe a secret admirer. Who knows?" says Novia as she shrugged.

"That's what gets to me." said Brunknox. "I prefer a face to face with that person. And that person didn't bother to show his or her face to tell me otherwise."

"Hmm, you're right, Brunknox." said Novia. "This is odd."

Brunknox got up from his bed.

"Well if you want, we can help you find that secret admirer." Novia offered.

"Thanks for the help, Novia. But I think I got this one handled." said Brunknox as he walks out the dorm room.

Novia began to worry for Brunknox. She has never seen him so moodily disturbed before. She went to the others with a worried look on her face. The group stopped laughing and chatting, and now staring at Novia.

"Novia?" said Leela, now worried as well.

"What's wrong?" asked Aaron.

"I'm just concerned about Brunknox." said Novia.

"What about him?" Sherris asked with a questioned look on her face.

"I don't know. It's just I've never seen him like this before." said Novia.

"Ah don't sweat it over him, Novia." said Zieque as he puts his arm on Novia. "Brunknox is a big boy. He can handle himself."

Kartanna twisted his arm off of Novia.

"Hands to yourself, Zieque!" Kartanna snapped.

She turned to Novia.

"Look girl. You're not alone in this one." said Kartanna.

"She's right. I'm a little suspicious about those letters this so-called admirer keep sending to Brunknox." said Janus, folding her arms.

Aaron gets up from his seat.

"I don't like this. Not one bit." said Aaron.

Zieque folded his arm in pout, not knowing what the fuss is about.

"That still doesn't explain why everybody is getting so uptight for?!" Zieque says as he tries to lighten up the situation. "Maybe his secret admirer is a chick. Someone who has a crush on him, or mainly she should have a crush on me."

Everyone was not amused with Zieque's behavior.

"No one asked for your cocky opinion, Zieque!" Sherris snapped.

"So what should we do to help Brunknox on this?" Novia wondered.

"I say we should find that stalker, and make him or her spill their guts out. Whoever that might be." suggested Beautrice, punching her fist.

"Agreed." said Aaron. "We need to keep an eye out for our friend, Brunknox."

"Aww, do we have too?" whined Zieque.

"Yes, Zieque." said Hictor.

As they formed a plan to find the stalker who keeps sending unknown messages on Brunknox's locker. Each day, they find the same handwriting from the same stalker who wrote them. The Winx became even more and more suspicious when they found nearly 25 letters, written by the same person. Jarz lingers in the shadows, and watch the fairies play detectives. Amused, he reported to his brother, Cyclonus.

"Big bro, I got news." Jarz reported.

"Go ahead, brother." said Cyclonus. "I hear you."

"It looks like we caught more than on fish." said Jarz. "The muscle fairy is the perfect big bait."

"And when the time comes, we will fish them all out!" said Cyclonus as he chuckled wickedly. "And then we will wipe them out for good!"

The two evil brothers laughed wickedly as the Winx looked farther into the mysterious secret letters. They are unaware that they as well as Brunknox himself will fall right into Cyclonus' trap.

 **{end of chapter 2}**


	3. Chapter 3 Brunknox Is Kidnapped

**{chapter 3}**

As time passes by, Novia and her friends began to be a little suspicious about the secret letters Brunknox kept receiving. So they all band together after class to dig a little deeper on the secret admirer situation. Hictor and Kartanna did most of the work by using their technical skills to uncover the truth. Meanwhile, the others plan to keep watch on Brunknox who went off on his own, to find his secret admirer. Brunknox have just received a letter tagged to the pole of the academy. He took the letter off the pole and open the letter to read.

The letter said, "Dear Mr. Strong Fairy. You are so irresistible, I can't help but wanting to meet you in person. I promise you no more secrets and stalking. Just to be real, I want you to come meet me at the downtown Vantaillas, in the back alley. I will be waiting for you there. Love your number 1 fan, -."

A blank name led Brunknox to become even more suspicious than his Winx friends.

"So the secret admirer wanted to meet me in person, eh?" Brunknox thought to himself. "But why leave the name blank? Something tells me that I have a bad feeling about this."

Determined to find the person, Brunknox left the academy and began to transform.

"Magic Winx! Galaxy!" shouts Brunknox as he transforms. "Brunknox! Fairy of Godlike Power!"

With the flap of his wings, Brunknox flies off campus grounds and went to meet his stalker. Meanwhile, in their dorm rooms, Hictor and Kartanna were investigating the secret letters sent to Brunknox. The two fairies used advance technology to find out who it is.

"Found anything?" asked Hictor.

"Nope. Nada." said Kartanna.

"Then let me try something." said Hictor as he began to use his ancient techno powers to go further.

"You gonna try your ancient tech powers to see far into the past?" asked Kartanna.

"Yes I am. Good thing I was not born with just technology powers." said Hictor with a wise smirk as he used his powers to go further into the past.

The spell took Hictor into the past in order to find out who the secret admirer is. As the trance goes on, it shows him that the secret admirer who sent Brunknox letters was not a random stalker. In fact, it shows that Cyclonus was the one responsible for the letters. Hictor finally comes out of the trance for he now knows what Cyclonus was up too.

"I think I know who the secret admirer is." says Hictor.

Kartanna turn to him with a surprised look on her face.

"Really, who?" she asked.

Meanwhile, in the dark corners of the Vantaillas back alley, Brunknox finally arrived at the scene. Just like the stalker asked him to. As he lands on the ground, the big fairy went to have a look around.

"Hey! I'm here!" Brunknox calls out to the blue. "Just like you asked me to!"

He looked around all over and still no sign of the person.

"Come out, come out! Wherever you are!" says Brunknox as he approaches further.

As the fairy looks around, a shadowy figure follows Brunknox. It was Jarz, the wizard of Nightmares and he onto Brunknox like a spider out to get the fly. As Brunknox came to a halt, suddenly, Jarz sprung out from the shadows and captures Brunknox.

"Got you!" says Jarz as he crackles wickedly.

Brunknox struggles to get free, but Jarz has a powerful grip on him. Just in an instant, Jarz vanished into the shadows, taking Brunknox with him. They arrived at the abandoned school of Despairia, Jarz chained Brunknox up in his dark power. Then, Cyclonus came into the chamber. He sees the muscular fairy bound in dark chained web and he wickedly smiles.

"Nice of you to join us, fairy." said Cyclonus, cracking his knuckles.

"The Black Trix brothers!" Brunknox exclaimed as he struggles to break free. But due to Jarz's powers, it is just no use.

The two evil brothers of the Black Trix has now captured Brunknox within their powers. He is now in trouble with the wizards who has plans for him and his Winx fairy friends.

 **{end of chapter 3}**


	4. Chapter 4 Brunknox Is Kidnapped

**{chapter 4}**

As Novia and her friends went to search for Brunknox, he was nowhere to be found. Which made the fairies become even more and more suspicious. They landed back on the academy grounds to meet up with each other.

"Any sign of him?" Aaron asked.

"No. Not a clue." said Sherris, shaking her head.

"So any ideas on where he might be?" Leela suggested

This just in, Hictor and Kartanna came up to the crew.

"We have." said Kartanna as she turns to look at Hictor.

"The Black Trix's brothers have him." said Hictor with a strong look on his face.

Meanwhile, back at the abandoned school of Despairia, Brunknox couldn't believe that he was fooled by the Trix brothers. He struggles to get free.

"So it was you who send me those letters?!" shouted Brunknox.

"Yes. We have arranged this entire trap for you and your friends." said Cyclonus.

Brunknox struggles even more with anger.

"You tricked me!" he yelled as he clutched his fists. "You dirty rotten Trix!"

"Na uh uh." teased Jarz, giving the fairy the pointer finger. "It's not nice to call people mean names, fairy."

Cyclonus came up to the chained muscle fairy, and grabs his chin.

"Oh, but do not worry. We asure you that your friends will join you soon enough." said Cyclonus with a wicked grin.

Meanwhile, the Winx fairies flied across Vantaillas city, to find their friend.

"I cannot believe the Black Trix would go a whole nine yards just to take us all down!" says Leela.

"Yeah, just you wait until I summon my full wrath on those creeps!" snapped Beautrice, clutching her dark powers with her fist.

"I can't wait to send them to a volcano." said Janus.

Suddenly, Kartanna got a signal on her techno device.

"Hey y'all! I got a reading." said Kartanna.

"Really? You found Brunknox?" Novia asked.

"According to my advance tracer, he is in..." said Kartanna, but then she paused for a split second.

"What?!" the Winx all said as they stop in mid air to hear what Kartanna have to say.

Kartanna took a deep breath, and said, "He is in Despairia."

The name frightened the fairies. Hearing it sends chills down their spines.

"Despairia?!" said Novia in fear.

"You mean that scary school that was shut down years ago?" asked Sherris, shakened up a bit.

"Yes." said Kartanna. "And they took him there."

They looked at the abandoned school far across the mountians, surrounded by dark clouds. Beautrice flies in front of the group.

"I have an idea." said Beautrice. "I want you guys to stay close to me."

"Why?" Zieque asked in confusion.

"You'll know why." Beautrice says with a wise tone of voice as she uses her powers. "This ride is about to get bumpy! **Raven Shadow Wing!** "

Her dark power has orbbed the fairies to the school of Despairia. As they got there, they were amazed.

"Whoa! How did you do that?" asked Janus in shock.

"I grew up on Griffin-Dora." said Beautrice. "The spell I used got us there faster."

Kartanna looks at Beautrice.

"Now I know what it feels like to be you." Kartanna joked a little.

"Okay, now we have to find Brunknox." said Novia as she turns around.

"Leave it to me. I can track him." said Hictor as he uses his power to Brunknox.

The Winx follows Hictor as he leads them. Little do they not know is they're being watched by the evil wizard brothers, through the crystal eyeball.

"Speaking of those fairies, here they come now." says Jarz as he taunts Brunknox with the reflection.

"NO!" yells Brunknox as he struggles more.

"And it looks like they lost their way here." said Cyclonus as he smiles. "How about we send them a guide to help them. Shall we, brother?"

"You got it!" said Jarz as he conjures a nightmarish monster. "Now, my pet. Go fetch your prey!"

The monster went through the walls like a shadowy ghost. Meanwhile, the Winx werre navigating the hallways in search for their friend. Sherris was still a bit shaky as she looks at the creepy statues in the hallway, and the horrific setting Despairia gives out.

"Urrrr... No wonder they shut down this school." said Sherris, getting all creepped out. "Its too scary here!"

"Scared, Sherris?" teased Beautrice.

"Well yeah!" said Sherris.

"You are such a scaredy cat." teased Beautrice as she giggles.

"Do you have any idea how terrifying this building gives out?!" shouts Sherris, unamused with Beautrice.

"I can't focus with you shouting, Sherris!" says Hictor.

Then all of a sudden, they began to hear a strange growling noise coming from the shadows.

"Um... Did you guys hear that?" Novia asked in fear of the noise.

The growling noise continues to fill the area.

"You know, I hate hearing that sound in my sleep." said Zieque.

"Everyone, stay alert!" says Aaron.

The Winx prepare to fight what ever is making those terrifying growling sounds. It became louder and louder as the monster approaches.

"Where is that growling coming from?" Janus wondered.

"Well, I think we are about to find out." said Leela as she point at the figure lingering in the shadows. "Look!"

The monster begans to show itself and now snarling at the Winx club fairies. They backed away as the monster crept closer to them, ready for the attack.

"Uh... You know, I'd run from that if I were you guys." said Sherris, afraid of the monster.

It appears to be that the Winx club fairies are about to fall prey to Jarz's deadly monster yet.

 **{end of chapter 4}**


	5. Chapter 5 Brunknox Is Kidnapped

**{the final chapter}**

The monster corners the Winx Club fairies with its claw sharpenly ready for slaughter. Meanwhile, Brunknox watched in horror as the evil Trix brothers smiled devilishly over the thrill of the wicked trechery. As the monster stands in the position to attack, Novia took a quick action before it even lies its claws on her friends.

"I have to do something!" said Novia as she glows. "I can't let this monster take us all!"

She began making fiery stars bloom out of her hands and attacked the monster.

" **Flame Star Fusion!** " shouts Novia as she blasted the monster.

The creature went flying towards the wall due to that attack. The fairies stood by Novia's side.

"Nice shot, girl." said Kartanna with a smile.

"Now let me get a shot a it." said Janus as she makes fire from her hands. " **Magma Burst!** "

After that attack, the monster took the hit and went crashing to the corridors of the school. Meanwhile, in the chambers, Cyclonus and Jarz were amused of watching the fairies fight to their doom. While they're in their distraction, Brunknox uses his magic to break out of the dark chains he was in.

"Wow. I didn't realize that until now." Brunknox thought to himself.

The two wizards became very unamused as they witness the Winx taking the nightmare monster down.

"What?! They took my very own creation down just like that?!" growled Jarz, clutching his fists. "How is this even possible?!"

Brunknox sneaks up behind them.

"That's very simple, wizards." said Brunknox as he cracked his knuckles. "Anything is possible once you're the Winx!"

Brunknox punches the two evil brothers. As the wizards fell on the ground, Brunknox kneeled to them and said, "Sweet dreams, suckers."

He ran to join his friends. Meanwhile, in the the corridors of Despairia, the Winx battled the monster. They nearly push through the fight but the monster seems to refuse taking defeat.

"It's not giving up!" says Sherris.

"I got 'em!" said Zieque as he darts at the monster with full power. " **Laser Overload!** "

The attack hits the monster but it becomes even more angrier than ever. In it's rage, it's tail whipped Zieque, sending him to the wall.

"Zieque!" shouted Hictor in horror.

"You're so gonna get it, freak!" shouts Aaron as he flies in front of the monster. " **Cyber Slash!** "

He power kicks the monster and its starts backing up.

"Yes! Keep hitting it with everything you got, Winx!" says Novia with a strong glee.

Beautrice smiles as she conjures a dark attack.

"With pleasure, Novia." said Beautrice as she attack the beast. " **Ravens Feather Blades!** "

The dark magic attack seems to knock the monster off it's feet, but it remained balanced. The fairies watched in horror as the monster launches at Beautrice and tries to eat her head off.

"Oh no! Beautrice!" Leela shouts in fear.

Before the monster can devour her, Brunknox appears out of nowhere and super punches the beast on the forehead. The strong attack made the beast loss balance and fell on the ground. Then Brunknox flies out of its range with Beautrice in his arms.

"You okay?" Brunknox asked as he lands on his feet next to his friends.

Beautrice looked up to him.

"Hey, were we suppose to rescue you?" Beautrice said with a funny tone of voice.

The others came up to them.

"Brunknox! You're here!" said Novia as she runs up to hug him.

"But how did you escape?" Aaron asked in questioned.

"Ah simple. Those brothers don't know what hit them." said Brunknox with a smirk.

Hictor notices the monster getting back up.

"Uh guys? I hate to rain on your parade, but we still got a monster to take care of." said Hictor.

Brunknox steps up to the plate and he cracks his knuckles.

"Okay then. I got this one." said Brunknox as he began glowing brightly. Then he approached the monster with full force. "This is for capturing me! **White Hand Of Genesis!** "

The ultimate attack coming from the muscle fairy, utterly destroyed the horrid monster. The Winx cheered for Brunknox and they gathered around him.

"Wow! I didn't know you had it in you, big guy." said Janus, pushing her hips on Brunknox.

"Nah, that's cool." said Brunknox. "Now let's get out of here."

The fairies agreed and they flied right out of the school. They're were half way through Vantaillas city on their way back to Detrella academy.

"Ugh! I'm glad that's over." said Beautrice.

"True that. The whole school is giving me the creeps." said Kartanna.

Zieque flies over to Brunknox's side.

"So I have to ask... How did you escaped from the Black Trix?" Zieque asked.

"Oh you know them." said Brunknox, smiling. "They never give up, but they can easily be outsmarted. That's how I make my escape."

Leela turns to the crew, flying backwards to face her friends.

"But you know, the Black Trix will still stop at nothing just to come after us all." Leela said with a little worried look on her face.

Novia flies to her side.

"Don't worry, Leela." says Novia. "If they do, we will always be ready for them. Right, guys?"

"Yeah!" All the Winx club fairies said with glee.

"For darn sure." said Beautrice, smirking.

And so, all the Winx club fairies heads back to Detrella in one piece. They know it's not over but they'll be ready for anything thrown at them.

 **{end of final chapter}**

(Next time on "The Winx Club: Novia's Galaxy; Novia befriends a fairy named Galaxia, who is secretly a princess from the planet Utraillia and then the two connected on a whole different level. Then suddenly, a angry vengeful tyrant appears out of nowhere and captures both Novia and Galaxia. Due to his unattainable rage and lust for more power, He will not stop until he goal is in his reach. Can Novia and Galaxia stop his savaged ways and maybe save themselves?)


End file.
